Because of you
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Kai n'en peut plus. Son coeur se serre tellement il contient de l'amour. Mais de qui est-il autant amoureux?


Je n'en peux plus. Je met ma main sur mon cœur, il me fait mal. Il déborde trop d'amour. Pour lui. Si tu savais... Chaque pause, chaque répétition, chaque concert, chaque tournage de clip, chaque interview, je t'observe. Je te regarde sourire aux autres ou au public. Tu as toujours été devant moi, toujours... Sur scène, je te regarde, j'en profite car tu ne me vois pas. Je me demande bien si tu remarque ma présence parfois. Alors que je suis derrière, je remarque ces regards sur toi. Toi tu ne le vois pas mais moi si. Il te regarde. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Tu n'imagine pas depuis combien de temps il a ses yeux posés sur toi. 4 mois, 5 mois. Je ne sais plus trop. Tu commence un fan service. Non ne vas pas près de lui. Je t'en supplie... Ne frôle pas son corps, ne le regarde pas avec ses yeux là, ne pose pas tes mains sur lui, ne le laisse pas te sourire comme il le fait... ! Ne souris qu'a moi. Ton si magnifique sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Stop, arrête, n'en fais pas plus, j'ai trop mal. Mon cœur me fait mal à force de se serrer mais je tape sur ma batterie pour faire sortir la haine que j'éprouve. Si seulement tu pouvais faire quelque chose. Faire sortir cette douleur que j'ai en moi depuis tellement longtemps. Tu n'imagine pas depuis combien de temps je te regarde, espérant que tu me considère plus que comme un ami. Un ami? Le mot est faible, nous nous parlons presque jamais. Le seul avec qui je m'entend vraiment bien c'est Aoi. C'est un peu lui qui m'a fait entrer dans le groupe. Je lui dois beaucoup. Il y aussi Reita même s'il n'est pas bavard, on peut lui faire confiance. Mais ce qui m'a le plus attiré, c'est toi. Ta voix plus particulièrement. Quand je t'ai entendu chanter, mon cœur c'est mis à battre plus vite et je ne pouvais pas bouger mes yeux de toi. Tu as beau être petit, tu dégage un charme fou. C'est d'ailleurs ce même corps que je regarde encore, jouant de ma batterie. Je peux voir qu'il a ton souffle chaud dans son cou. Ne l'embrasse pas, ne l'embrasse pas, ne l'embrasse pas! Je vois ta main droite qui bouge, elle descend lentement vers son dos et je vois qu'elle descend encore. Tu... Tu lui pince les fesses. Je joue une fausse note, s'en est trop pour moi. Les larmes veulent monter. Je les laisse monter jusqu'à mes yeux et les laisse couler sur mes joues. Regarde dans quel état tu me met. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Aoi se tourne vers moi, il a remarqué ma fausse note. Je crois qu'il est le seul, Uruha, qui était à ses côtés, joue toujours comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ose plus te regarder, tu me met le cœur en mile morceaux. Je vois quand même que tu n'es plus à ses côtés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. Je l'aime bien quand même mais je n'arrive plus à lui sourire bêtement comme avant. Aoi me lance un regard quand la chanson, le concert par la même occasion, est finie. Un regard qui veut dire « Il faut que je te parle ». Je hoche la tête en lui faisant un faux sourire. Mes sourires ne sont plus qu'éphémère depuis que tu m'as empoisonné de ce sentiments qui me ronge jusqu'aux os. Je ne me contrôle même plus. Mes pensées vont vers toi, tu hantes mes rêves toute les nuits et j'ai l'impression que mon corps t'appelle.

Je descend du siège de ma batterie et me dirige vers les coulisses. Heureusement pour moi, mes larmes de crocodiles ont séchés. Les autres passent devant moi et je reste derrière en marchant lentement. Il faut dire que les concerts ça fatigue. Je vais dans ma loge pour m'allonger sur le canapé moelleux en prenant une bouteille d'eau au passage. Je bois une gorgée pour hydrater ma gorge devenue sèche et entendit frapper au même moment. Je ne prend pas la peine de répondre vu que je sais qui est-ce. Il reste là, debout, dos à la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je ne prend pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter son regard.

-Pourquoi as-tu pleurer sur scène?

-Pas envie d'en parler...

-Kai, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

Je me tourne dans le fauteuil, cherchant une position confortable. J'entends des bruits de pas qui arrivent vers moi et sent deux bras entourer mon corps. Les larmes coulent de plus belle alors que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir son visage. Je n'avais jamais remarquer à quel point Aoi était beau. J'ouvre alors la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Ce sont des sanglots qui sortent de ma bouche. Je m'accroche un peu plus à lui alors qu'il me murmure des « tout va bien », « je suis là ne t'inquiète pas » et des « arrête de pleurer ». Nous restâmes comme ça quelques temps jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se calme et que je puisse enfin parler normalement. Je m'assis correctement dans le fauteuil tandis qu'il me passe un mouchoir.

-Maintenant dis moi ce qui te rend si triste

-Je...

Comment lui dire? Je sais que ça me soulagera d'un poids mais... C'est dur. Plus que je ne l'imaginer. Il est assis à côté de moi, son bras autour de mes épaules me rassure.

-Je suis amoureux...

-Et c'est mal?

-Oui...Ce n'est pas réciproque...

Mes phrases ne sont que des murmures je le sais mais je me sens tellement vidé de mes forces que je n'ai plus goût à rien.

-Tu lui a demandé?

-Non mais je connais déjà sa réponse.

Évidemment que je la connais. C'est un pur hétéro. Quelqu'un d'inaccessible en gros.

-Tu devrais quand même tenter ta chance. On ne sait jamais. Pourquoi elle te dirait nan, tu es un garçon adorable, serviable, excellent batteur, tu met de la bonne humeur partout ou tu es, tu es un excellent cuisiner et j'en passe.

Ce qu'il a dit me redonne le sourire. Il sait me remonter le moral. Je lui adresse un faible sourire avant de me blottir dans ses bras lui murmurant un « merci ». Merci Aoi, du plus profond de mon cœur.

-Je ne suis pas son genre... Il ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime... J'en peux plus de pleurer à chaque fois que je pense à lui ou que je le vois se frotter aux autres!

Aoi est surpris par le mot, le pronom personnel que je viens d'employer: il. Oui j'aime un garçon. Le garçon le plus inaccessible du monde.

Je ne peux pas empêcher des nouvelles larmes quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

J'entends le guitariste brun me dire à nouveau des mots doux. Alors que je suis dans ses bras, la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître les autres membres du groupe. Reita a son bras posé autour des épaules de Ruki et Uruha nous regarde d'une drôle de manière. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les deux meilleurs amis. J'hésite entre pleurer de nouveau et sauter à son cou pour l'étrangler. Enfin peut être pas l'étrangler ça serait méchant venant de moi. Je me détache d'Aoi pour me lever et prendre la porte, bousculant le deuxième guitariste sans faire exprès. Je cours dans une autre pièce. Impossible pour moi de rester dans la même pièce que lui alors que je suis dans cet état. J'aimerais me montrer fort mais je ne peux pas. Pas devant lui.

J'atterris dans une pièce à laquelle je ne fais pas attention mais je vois qu'il y fait sombre. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, replié sur moi-même. Quelques instants plus tard, (je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps exactement) j'entends des voix. Ils ont dû chercher après moi. Est-ce que _lui_ il s'est inquiéter? Je ne pense pas. J'entends la voix d'Aoi qui me dit d'ouvrir la porte.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas le voir.

Les autres doivent se demander quoi. La voix de Reita me dit que si je n'ouvre pas, il se fâche.

-Je n'ouvrirais pas Rei...

Je dis ça dans un murmure je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu. Ruki le rassure ce qui me fait verser de nouvelles larmes. Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Ils m'entendent pleurer mais pas un ne dit quoique ce soit. Je suis si peu pour eux? Uruha ne dit rien. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me porte dans son cœur celui-là. Aoi dit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à entendre. D'un coup, j'entends _sa_ voix. Il me dit d'arrêter de pleurer et de sortir de là. Je suis si faible face à lui, je me sens honteux. Malgré mes sanglots, j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-Je... Je vais ouvrir...

Je déverrouille alors la porte que j'avais fermé à clé précédemment. Je suis maintenant devant eux, la tête baissée. Aoi me prend dans ses bras alors que je lui murmure un pardon. Les trois autres limitent et je me retrouve alors dans les bras de tous. Y compris les siens. Ça me fait sourire.

Je sens qu'ils se reculent et sent des mains chaudes me prendre la tête pour la lever. Malgré mes yeux rouges et les traces de larmes encore récentes, je regarde le propriétaire des mains dans les yeux. C'est toujours notre guitariste brun. C'est vraiment avec lui que je m'entends le mieux.

-Ne nous refait plus une peur pareille tu m'entends?

Je hoche la tête en signe de réponse, accompagnant mon geste par un faible sourire. Il me rend mon sourire. Reita me caresse les cheveux dans un signe affectif. Qu'est ce qu'il est gentil. Aoi retourne près de Uruha qui me fait un faible sourire que je rend rapidement. Je vois Ruki se mettre devant moi. Il n'a pas l'air content. J'avais raison puisqu'il me met une gifle magistrale.

-Que deviendrais le groupe sans son batteur? Tu as pensé à ce que nous pouvions ressentir en te sachant dans un état comme ça?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire devant lui. Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à partir, je retiens Ruki par la manche. Aoi part avec Uruha faisant signe à Reita de les suivre. Ils ont compris que je voulais rester seul avec lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kai?

Je me jette alors dans ses bras malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit que moi. Je le serre fort contre moi. Depuis combien de temps je rêve de l'avoir contre moi comme ça? Des années. Je sens ses mains se mettre dans mon dos. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger, je suis si bien là à respirer son odeur.

Cependant, il se détache de moi mais me prend par la main pour m'emmener quelque part.

-Viens

Je reconnais la pièce ou j'étais il y a encore quelques minutes. Nous sommes dans un fauteuil et les autres ne sont pas là. Je peux sentir mes joues se chauffaient alors qu'il est assis à coté de moi. Le silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes puis c'est sa question qui finit par le briser.

-Pourquoi as-tu pleurer?

C'est le moment de tout lui dire. Allez courage.

-Parce que... J'ai mal, au cœur. J'aime quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas réciproque et cela fait tellement mal que j'ai l'impression que cela me détruit petit à petit.

Il est attentif à ce que je dis. Je continu alors.

-Mais il ne fait pas attention à moi. Quand il se frotte à quelqu'un sur scène, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur saigne. Je l'aime tellement; tellement fort. Si seulement il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui mais je crois que si je l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut; il me sortira de sa vie et ça je ne veux pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire quand je le vois. C'est pour toi que je souris autant Ru'. Je t'aime du plus profondément de mon cœur.

Il est sous le choc, je le sais. Je n'ose pas tourner ma tête vers lui, j'ai trop peur. Je finis par le faire tout de même même si j'ai peur.

-Je... Je sais pas quoi dire...

Jamais je n'aurais dû lui dire. C'était une belle erreur. Me dit pas que tu éprouve quelque chose pour Reita, par pitié...

-C'est vrai que je t'ai toujours trouvé mignon Kai mais... Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Ces mots me donne envie de pleurer. Je suis tellement sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime...

-Si tu ne m'aime pas c'est pas grave tu sais.

Bien sûr que si ça l'est. Mon cœur n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, j'étouffe.

Alors que je voulais me lever pour aller je ne sais où, je sentis une main prendre mon bras pour me faire retourner. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir ou de me remettre de mes esprit que je sentais déjà deux lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Les yeux écarquillés et les poignets contre la porte, j'ouvris la volontairement bouche quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide contre ma lèvre inférieure qui se retrouva dans ma bouche quelques secondes plus tard. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me comprendre que j'étais entrain d'embrasser Ruki, l'homme de mes rêves. Comme toute les bonne choses, elles ont une fin ce fut donc la fin (à mon grand regret) du baiser. Encore sous le choc, je regardais Ruki qui rougissait d'un tel acte.

-Je...Je veux bien essayer... Avec toi

Je clignotais des yeux, pas sûr de bien avoir entendu.

-Tu... Tu...

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'allais sortir avec l'homme que j'aime depuis si longtemps. Je ne put résister à la tentation de sentir encore une fois ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lui murmura un « Je t'aime » des plus sincères en le serrant contre moi. Je suis un garçon, j'aime un garçon mais là n'est pas l'important. Mon cœur ne bat que pour lui.


End file.
